Ū
Ū''' (うう, Uu) is one of the surviving Mototsu. He dwells in the Rukongai. He states that '''Ū is a name he gave himself. His original name is not known. Appearance Ū like most Mototsu, has a very androgynous appearance and can be considered a "trap" as many call them, he has a petite build, fair skin and light purple eyes with no distinguishable pupils. He has brown, almost maroon hair, which is kept in two buns at the sides, and has two bangs as well, and has a floral clip on the left bun. He wears a blue and red shaded kimono with long bell sleeves and floral patterns. This is kept fitting with a pale obi sash that has a red thread on it as well. Personality Ū generally gives off a cool and collected air around him, preferring to associate with others as little as possible, doing anything from the background. He seems to be distrustful of anyone, believing that others actions are motivated primarily by self-interest. This is actually hypocritical of him, as he enjoys manipulating others for his own personal amusement. When he was asked why he started a chain of events which ruined someones life completely, Ū replied that he did it . Ū acts rather feminine, befitting his appearance, but still refers to himself as a "he". Ū states that while he is not fond of battle, he will willingly fight someone if they ask for it. One of his hobbies are people watching, to see who he can "mess with". He has a peculiar habit of greeting people he's interested in with a kiss. History Powers and Abilities Telekinesis: Like all Mototsu, Ū can use Telekinesis, but he has spent milennia testing it and improving it, and is now able to extend his telekinetic field out from his Zanpakutō, able to affect other beings as well. His telekinesis is powerful, able to draw in and repulse objects without them being able to put up much of a resistance. Inen Bakufū (因縁爆風, "Origin Blast"):The Mototsu equivalent to a Hollow's Cero, an Inen Bakufū is a powerful blast of reishi. With chains of reishi wrapping around the user's firing hand which begin to glow, an orb of reishi forms on their fingertips. It is tri-focused, and normally uses a large amount of reiatsu. Ū however, has found a way to minimize the reiatsu cost. By shortening the charging time, the blast released will be weaker, but consumes much less reiatsu. Kōshinho Master (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"): The Mototsu equivilant to Shunpo. The user runs with long, elegant strides. One particularly proficent in the art will leave behind afterimages as they move. The art of Kōshinho resembles inline skating. Ū is noted to be particularly skilled in it. Translocation: Ū possesses a unique form of teleportation which allows his body to break down into shimmering yellow orbs and he will then spin, rising upward or downward depending on the direction he is going. This allows him to transport to any location of his choosing. This is similar to the Spiritual Dispersal technique used by Mushi Kimama. Zanpakutō Izanami (伊邪那美命, She who invites) is the name of Ū's Zanpakutō. Like all Mototsu, he is able to summon his Zanpakutō out of thin air.. It takes the form of dual-bladed naginata. :Shikai: Released with the command, "Quietly, Quietly, Cut the Curtain Down" (静かに　静かに　幕は斬りおとし Shizukani, shizukani Maku wa kiriotoshi), Izanami shrinks down to a katana with a pure black blade, save for "stars" inside, which make it resemble the night sky. :*'Shikai Special Ability:' Izanami's Shikai Special Ability classifies it as an Illusion-type Zanpakutō. Ū refers to it as Mental Insertion. This ability, he explains "inserts his imagination" into another's mind, claiming it's the simplest method to create an illusion. With this ability, he creates an illusion that only he himself, target or others he chooses can see, and it allows others to view the illusion with ease. To the target, the illusion appears to be very real, able to be felt, seen, heard, and even has a scent. Any pain these illusions inflict are very, very real. Unfortunately, after these illusions are created, he cannot get rid of them. He can alter them as he pleases, but they must be destroyed to get rid of them, making them dangerous should they turn on him. :Bankai: Megami no Sekai (女神の世界 World of the Goddess): One of the few Bankai with a release command, Rewrite (書き換える Kakikaeru), his Bankai release a large pulse, sending invisible waves of spiritual energy which literally span for miles. :*'Bankai Special Ability:' After the initial pulse, Ū then tells the enemy that they are in "his world" and are now subject to the "Goddess's will" (女神の意志 Megami no ishi). His Bankai ability he states is quite simple. Anyone in his world, who is cut by his blade begins to literally fade from existence, (the process resembles being eaten by flower petals), and Ū says is transported to a world of illusions. This illusion traps the victim in an ideal fantasy world of their own design, and it is usually influenced by their inner desires (i.e an orphans fantasy world would have their parents alive, a widow(er) would have their spouse alive, etc.) and this illusion is nearly indistinguishable from reality. Ū states that "Once you fall in, you can never come back", giving testament to this abilities great power. This abilities one weakness is that it cannot work on someone who is completely content with their life as it is. Category:Mototsu Category:Male Category:Original Character